


I don't love you anymore...

by NostalgicUncertainty



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, I'm sure SPN fans will catch it, Reader is an outsider, T'Challa is still in love with Nakia, dean winchester line used in this, i don't love you anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicUncertainty/pseuds/NostalgicUncertainty
Summary: Just an angsty T’Challa/Reader drabble/oneshot





	I don't love you anymore...

_“I don’t love you anymore.”  
_

“I knew… I always knew.” You whispered as tears formed in your eyes, threatening to fall any moment.

T’Challa’s expressive eyes also glistened more than usual- he was mirroring you.

“Y/N… I…” he started, but then looked down as his voice left him. Lips parting and then resting, it was almost amusing to see him speechless for the first time. As a King, he always had the right words to say.

You shook your head a bit, smiling softly at him through your tears that now ran down your cheeks. “It’s okay, T’Challa…”

“I never wanted to hurt you…” the King of Wakanda, and the man you loved more than anyone in this world looked ridden with guilt and it warmed your heart.

“You’ve done nothing wrong. You’ve always been incredible, as a boyfriend, a son, a brother, a friend, a warrior, and of course as a King. I understand. I would’ve done the same in your shoes.” You comforted him as you had done a million times in the span of your relationship.

T’Challa’s heart was breaking having to do this to you, but he was in love with Nakia and now that she was back. He couldn’t deny how he felt and lead you on. He would never cheat on you either- he’d rather lose everything than ever hurt the ones he cared about.

His hand reached out to cup your cheek, “You’re beautiful Y/N, inside and out. I’ve never met anyone as compassionate as you are.”

You found yourself leaning into his touch, eyes closing as you savored it. Before you reached up to lightly graze his cheek as well. Now your eyes were open as you tried to etch every single one of his breathtakingly captivating features into your memory. Your mind raced through memories of the both of you together as one.

You finalized the moment as softly pulled away creating distance between your bodies by taking a step back. T’Challa knew you more than anyone else in the world and picked up on what your actions meant.

“You don’t have to go, Y/N.” T’Challa piped up, not wanting to watch you walk away and leave Wakanda forever. “This is your home now too, that doesn’t have to change.” He tried to convince you with a determined and empathetic gaze that you knew all too well, but you couldn’t succumb to it this time.

You chuckled a bit, side of your mouth quirking up in an affectionate smile. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I don’t belong here. I never did.”

T’Challa nodded solemnly, knowing you were right. Wakanda never truly accepted you after all.

“ _Before I go, I wanted you to know, that when I do picture myself happy, it’s with you…_ ” You breathed trying your hardest to keep your composure, not wanting to shatter completely and making him even more guilty for no reason.

You blinked through the tears to look at him one last time… “Goodbye, T’Challa.”

Then you turned around and walked away as the King stood there watching your form retreat, until he was left with the unmatched view of the Wakandan sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @nostalgic-uncertainty and @quackofletters on Tumblr


End file.
